


10/02/2019: Quiet Night At Home

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [41]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massages, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Sousuke just wants to make his fiancé feel good.





	10/02/2019: Quiet Night At Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleishaDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/gifts).



> I'm baaaack. This time with some pure smut :3. Hope y'all like it!

Sousuke’s hands are, objectively, huge. Certainly in comparison to Rin’s, at least. With his thumbs pressed into Rin’s spine, Sousuke’s fingers are curling right around the curves of Rin’s sides, pinkies hooked over Rin’s hips. Rin feels like a cat as he stretches out further on the sheets, dark plum and soft to the touch on the skin of his belly, Sousuke looming above him, kneeling between Rin’s spread thighs as he drags his hands over Rin’s back methodically. The air is sweet with the scent of rosehip massage oil, and Rin’s skin and Sousuke’s massive hands are slick with it, little appreciative moans slipping out from between Rin’s lips.

Somewhere in the room, the black lace Rin had been wearing earlier in the night is draped over a light or a chair or whatever it had been flung at, and Sousuke’s workout clothes are in a pile at the foot of the bed.

“How does that feel?” Sousuke asks, voice low and smooth as he presses his thumbs into the dimples flanking Rin’s spine, dragging over the swell of his ass and admiring how the oil glistens in the low light of the room. “Want me to go lower?”

“Yeeess,” Rin hisses, his hips canting downwards ever so slightly, and Sousuke smirks, leaning in to press a kiss between Rin’s shoulder blades, brushing long crimson hair still damp from the shower out of the way. “I love your hands,” Rin pants, and Sousuke rewards him with a gentle swat to the ass, a warning to keep still followed by a soothing dig of his fingers into the soft flesh. “Fuck!” Rin’s voice catches on the end of the world, and he is trembling with the effort to keep his hips from moving again.

Sousuke drags his hands over Rin’s ass to stroke down the backs of his thighs, shiny trails of oil being left in the wake of his fingers. He runs his nails up the sensitive insides, presses his thumbs in behind Rin’s balls, and Rin whimpers, pulling one hand away from the sheets so he can bite his knuckle. “Get on your knees, baby,” Sousuke commands, curling his hands around Rin’s hips to help haul him up. He can’t see his fiancé’s face, but Sousuke is sure that Rin’s is flushed from his hairline to his chest, eyes closed and pretty lips parted as he makes the most delicious sounds under Sousuke’s capable hands. “Up you go,” Sousuke encourages, until Rin is presented before him, thighs quivering and his hard cock visible between his legs.

Taking pity on his poor fiancé, Sousuke wraps a slick hand around Rin and strokes him gently, rubbing his other hand over Rin’s lower back until he is keening high in his throat and pressing back into the cradle of Sousuke’s hip. “Touch me,” Rin says, hands fisting the sheets, his face pressed into the crook of his elbow.

“I am touching you,” Sousuke replies, grinning when Rin flails a hand back to smack at his arm with a groan. “Sorry, sorry.” He laughs quietly, and shuffles away from Rin a little, cooing at him when Rin starts whining at the loss of contact. “It’s alright, I’m just moving a bit. I’m not leaving.” He sits down on the mattress, crossing his legs. “Going to move you too,” is all the warning he gives Rin before lifting Rin’s entire lower body up by the thighs and pulls him backwards, settling him again with his knees digging into Sousuke’s hips and his chess pressing into Sousuke’s shins and Sousuke holds him up.

“What are you-?” Rin’s question cuts off with a soft wheeze as Sousuke bites gently at his ass, laving his tongue over heated, rosy skin. “Sousuke!” he practically squeaks out when Sousuke kisses his perineum, tongue sliding out of that warm mouth to drag the flat over Rin’s hole, the muscle fluttering under Sousuke’s touch. Rin’s skin is soft and wet from the shower, already slightly loose from cleaning himself, and Sousuke has to stifle a small laugh as Rin’s shoulders pull back, Sousuke’s name slipping out of his mouth like a prayer.

Sousuke knows what he is doing. This is one of his favourite things to do to his partner, Rin always pliant and soft like putty in his hands, and he slowly works Rin up to where Sousuke can bury the point of his tongue inside Rin’s warm body, keeping Rin spread open with heavy hands cupped around his cheeks. “Do I taste… strawberries?” Sousuke asks, pulling away just enough to lick his lips. That is definitely strawberry lube. Rin nods frantically against the bed, and Sousuke pinches the rim of Rin’s hole. “Naughty, playing with yourself without me.”

“I’m sorry!” Rin mewls, and Sousuke forgives him instantly – was never mad in the first place – removing his fingers and sliding his tongue back in. “That’s so fucking good,” Rin cries, and Sousuke buries his smirk in Rin’s ass at the fact that Rin is already on the brink of tears.

Taking his time, wanting to work Rin into a state of bliss, Sousuke carefully adds the tip of one finger to the mix, licking around the first knuckle as Rin eagerly pushes his hips back to take Sousuke in deeper. Sousuke tongues around the fluttering muscle of Rin’s hole, crooking his finger down just enough to drag Rin open slightly. Rin is a mess below him, bent in half as he swears and whines, growling at Sousuke whenever he shows signs of stopping or slowing down.

Sousuke wants to draw this out for Rin. He slides his tongue into that welcoming heat alongside his finger, opening Rin up properly at an agonising pace that has Rin sobbing after ten minutes or so, two more of Sousuke’s fingers joining the first to stretch him and tease him, keeping constant pressure on his prostate as that clever tongue keeps working at him. Wet, messy sounds accompany Rin’s voice in their quiet room, the two of them caught in their bubble of pleasure, and Rin is done for when one of Sousuke’s hands travels away from his ass, slipping between them to press Rin’s cock against his heaving belly.

Rin cums with a shrill cry, Sousuke’s tongue in his ass and his name on Rin’s lips, his whole body seizing in Sousuke’s arms. His cries dissolve into whimpers as Sousuke pulls his fingers out, and _sucks_ on Rin’s hole, causing him to shriek, another dribble of cum leaking from the head of his cock. “Such a pretty voice,” Sousuke muses, finally pulling away and admiring how Rin’s hole stays open once empty, flashing Sousuke the sight of the shiny pink walls twitching with every breath Rin drags in. “You’re so good for me, baby,” the praise spills out of him as he gently lowers Rin down onto his side, big hands running over every inch of flushed, slick skin he can reach as Rin blinks is hazy eyes. “How do you feel?”

“Fucking incredible,” Rin pants, hands still gripping the sheets. As he tries to calm his erratic breathing, he catches sight of Sousuke’s own cock, erect and weeping, flushed red between his legs. “Let me,” he starts, dragging himself to turn around, planning on wrapping his lips around his favourite treat and sucking for all he’s worth. Sousuke stops him with a hand in Rin’s hair, dropping down to cup his cheek, his thump pulling down on Rin’s plump bottom lip.

“I’ve got it,” Sousuke says, voice starting to sound strained as arousal courses through him. “Just lie here and watch the show.” And he pats his thigh as he stretches his legs out. Rin gladly complies, laying down again with his head pillowed on Sousuke’s leg as he watches Sousuke wrap a hand around himself and start stroking.

“I love your hands,” Rin murmurs, mesmerised, reaching out to lay his own hand over Sousuke’s and marvelling at the size difference between them. “They’re so big. I love feeling them on me, how tightly you hold me.” He might just work himself up again, watching Sousuke get himself off. “Sometimes I wonder what it would feel like having one of your hands inside me, stretching me out, touching every part of me.”

Sousuke swears, flicking his thumb over the head of his cock on every stroke, squeezing as he drags back down again. “Fuck, your dirty mouth is going to be the end of me,” Sousuke mutters, knowing well and truly that that was nowhere near the peak of Rin’s filthy fantasies involving Sousuke’s hand. Neither of them have much brain power left in that moment to go any further with the dirty talk, and Sousuke hits his limit with a growl. He sits up to free the hand he had been leaning on and grabs Rin by the hair, Rin happily allowing Sousuke to drag his lips to Sousuke’s cock in time to catch ropes of cum in his mouth and on his face.

They lay panting on the mattress for a while afterwards, until Sousuke has enough wits about him to reach for the towel on the corner of the bed, cleaning Rin’s face and wiping up the last of the massage oil before tugging Rin into his arms and curling up with him on a clean spot on the sheets. “Quick nap,” Sousuke tells Rin, who nods sleepily. “Just to recharge. Then I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow, how does that sound?”

“Sounds like I need to call Haru and tell him I can’t go running with him in the morning,” Rin replies easily, tucking his face into Sousuke’s neck. “Hey, can we revisit that whole hand thing later?”

Sousuke smiles, reaching over to dim the lamp even further. “Sure, baby,” he says. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!!


End file.
